What Sort Of Disguises Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Wear In Spoof Travels?/Gallery
Here is a list of disguises that Stephen and his friends wear in spoof travels. Gallery Stephen Squirrelsky: Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-07 PM).png|Marina Beauty Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak).png|Jedi Cloak (in Simba (Shrek)) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard).png|Captain Blackbeard (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen (Me) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Andrew Catsmith: Mr Andrew Catsmith (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Luke Skywalker (Bespin) (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered) (Simba (Shrek)) Mr Andrew Catsmith (with cigar) (in Luke Skywalker's Bespin outfit).png|Luke Skywalker (Bespin) (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered) (Simba (Shrek)) (cigar) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard).png|Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: Revolution) (The Great Mouse Detective) Mr Andrew Smith (Admiral Razorbeard) (cigar).png|Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: Revolution) (cigar) (The Great Mouse Detective) Mr Andrew (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Melody Time) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Andrew (cigar) (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Melody Time) (cigar) (Freddi Fish 4) It's Andrew Catsmith (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) It's Andrew Catsmith (secret agent) (fake cigar).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake cigar) Robert Cheddarcake: Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise).png|Hardy's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise) (with corn-cob pipe).png|Hardy's Disguise Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye).png|Popeye (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye) (Corn-Cob Pipe).png|Popeye (Corn-Cob Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake corn-cob pipe) Queen Melissa III.png|Queen Melissa (Toon Age) Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler: Tyler Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (fake corn-cob pipe) Ian Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (stick) Mr Alvin Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Griffer Feist: Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise).png|Laurel's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise) (with pipe).png|Laurel's Disguise (with Pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock).png|Captain Haddock (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock) (pipe).png|Captain Haddock (Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (pipe) The Cuties: Mr. Danny Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stanz Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr. Einstein Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr. Einstein Hamster (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonder Mouse Girl (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Twin Bunnies: Lillian Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephenie Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Natane Whopper: Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Natane Whotter (secret agent) (cigarette).png|Secret Agent (fake cigarette) Gnorm Hill-Billies: Gnorm Hill-Billies (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Gnorm Hill-Billies (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake corn-cob pipe) Kidney Rich: Kidney Rich (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Delbert Vult-R: Mr Delbert Vult-R (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Delbert Vult-R (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (stick) Rocky Raccoon: Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Andrina Chinchella: Mrs Andrina Chinchella (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Mrs Andrina Chinchella (pyjamas).png|Pajamas Andrina (Snow White).png|Andrina as Snow White Snapshot 1 (6-26-2018 3-46 PM).png|Luna, Speckle, Giggles, Emily, Courage, Andrina's Toy Kitty, and Andrina Mrs Andrina Chinchella (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Anderson Joey: Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie) Emily Storky: Emily Storky (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Psy C. Snowing: Psy C. Snowing (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Psy C. Snowing (secret agent) (cigar).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake cigarette) Psy C. Snowing (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Casey Jones).png|Casey Jones (fake cigarette) (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) Psy C. Snowing (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (Freddi Fish 4) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette) (Lucky Luke).png|Lucky Luke (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Pandy 'Panda' Smoochie: Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (Pat Buttram).png|Pat Buttram (Pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (secret agent).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (fake corn-cob pipe) Shet Meerkata: Shet Meerkata (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Comquateater and Julimoda: Mr Comquateater (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Comquateater (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Julimoda (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Nature and Imagine: Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1.png|Toon Bullet One (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Owen Antler as Toon Bullet 1 (pipe).png|Toon Bullet One (Pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Aaron Sheepish as Toon Bullet 2.png|Toon Bullet Two (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3.png|Toon Bullet Three (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Pecky Swallow as Toon Bullet 3 (music pipe).png|Toon Bullet Three (music pipe) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Chris Pepper as Toon Bullet 4.png|Toon Bullet Four (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5.png|Toon Bullet Five (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (Freddi Fish 4) Vilburt Oinks as Toon Bullet 5 (cigarette).png|Toon Bullet Five (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) (cigarette) Booker Cooter: Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Rico).png|Rico (Freddi Fish 4) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Derick Quillers: Mr_Derick_Quillers_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Amanda Opossum: Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) The Weasels: Waldo Weasel (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Waldo Weasel (secret agent) (tongue).png|Secret Agent (tongue) Waldo Weasel (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Waldo Weasel (secret agent) (pipe and tongue).png|Secret Agent (pipe and tongue) Mr Charles Weasel (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Charles Weasel (secret agent) (straw).png|Secret Agent (straw) Julie Weasel (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Shy Weasel (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Danny Danbul: Mr Danny Danbul (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Danny Danbul (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Olie-Polie Berry: Olie-Polie Berry (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Olie-Polie Berry (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Tia_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Kitty_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Hannah_Tabby-Cat_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Category:Galleries Category:List of Disguises Category:Movie-Spoof Travels